


The Baby Whisperer

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [20]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Babysitting, Casually referencing things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur take care of Caitlin's baby while she's away. One of them is good at it, and the other is a pile of nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Vanmoriel asked, "Could you please write something in which Arthur and Martin have to take care of one of Caitlin's babies?"  
> Well, I couldn't very well say no, cause come on. Arthur and babies? Yes, please.

Never before in the history of his life had anyone ever been so relieved that Martin Crieff-Shappey existed. Caitlin had given birth to her first child—a boy named George, after their father—almost a year prior, and Martin and Arthur had made sure to visit as often as possible. Wendy loved having the house bustling and full. In addition to her children and their families, Carolyn was frequently invited to these family dinners, and Diuglas as well. They helped to make up Martin's chosen family, which made them eternally welcome. And, of course, anywhere Carolyn went Herc followed, and sometimes Hannah accompanied her father—yes, _bustling_ only barely covered it.

Still, in spite of this glowing extended family, Caitlin had discovered that it was difficult to find someone who could watch her boy when she and her husband went on a trip to Leeds for some sort of architect convention (she wasn't quite sure). Simon had two kids of his own, their mother wasn't exactly well enough to watch an eleven-month-old, and she wasn't exactly keen on taking the baby with her.

Fortunately, that left (as always) the Crieff-Shappey couple. They'd never watched a baby before, and were more than a little afraid, but they figured they would fare well. They arrived in Wokingham early on the day and and her husband were meant to leave, ready and eager and nervous.

"You'll be _fine_ ," Caitlin insisted as she zipped her bag with a harsh tug. Arthur was in the kitchen with her husband and the baby, getting himself acquainted with everything. They'd be staying here overnight with Little George, as their house wasn't quite baby-proof.

"You say that, Caitlin," Martin found himself arguing, "but you forget: this is _me_  you're talking to."

He was sure that Arthur would be fantastic with the baby, but more than a little doubtful about himself. Caitlin's mind seemed to be running along the same track.

"Mum is just ten minutes away," she said. "Just in case."

Martin smiled wryly at his sister.

Soon, the other couple was packed and in the car and on the way to Leeds for something to do with architecture. Martin and Arthur were officially alone with the baby. Martin fought to keep himself from wincing at the thought.

Martin found his husband sitting on the floor of George's room, smiling fondly at the little boy toddling around and babbling and dragging things out of his toy chest.

"Well, we've twenty-four hours with him," Martin said, moving to sit on the floor beside Arthur. The steward beamed.

"Isn't it brilliant? And he's got all these books, and there's one about _polar bears_ , Skip! Even _we_ don't have any books on polar bears!"

Martin wasn't quite inclined to agree with Arthur's description of the situation, but he supposed  that this could be good for them.

* * *

While Arthur was usually the one who cooked (not only was he shockingly good at cooking, he absolutely loved it, even if he had to follow a boring old recipe), Martin took over while Arthur played with George. Martin wasn't quite as good with babies as he was with older children, but Arthur was amazing. He knew precisely what George wanted, and when. He was like the Baby Whisperer.

When Martin told Arthur his title, he was rewarded with a huge grin and a heroic _Brilliant_. This heroic pose was infinitely more dignified than the last one with, uh, with the hat.

Dinner was as normal an affair as it could be with this bunch. Arthur and George seemed to have some tacit agreement to see who gap could make the biggest mess. How Arthur managed to get sauce in his hair will forever remain a mystery, though Martin may have asked for it by serving spaghetti, of all things.

Martin gave George a bath while Arthur cleaned himself and the kitchen up, leaving the kitchen spotless and his skin warm and pink from the shower.

He and George had shockingly similar pyjamas.

The three of them watched _Whinnie the Pooh_ , and Martin made sly comments about Pooh's obvious honey addiction. Arthur couldn't help imagining a Hundred Acre Interdivention, which made Martin snort with laughter.

By the time the film had ended, though, Martin looked over to see George asleep in Arthur's lap. Arthur was snoring lightly, arms around George's middle, face soft and young with sleep. Martin kissed them both on the head and snuggled in against his husband, warm and comfortable and asleep in moments.

* * *

Caitlin and her husband returned shortly after noon, and George was beside himself with delight. While he loved his uncles, he loved no one as much as he loved his mummy.

"I trust he wasn't too much trouble?" she asked as Martin and Arthur gathered their things together. Arthur grinned at her.

"Oh, no, he was brilliant!" Martin nodded.

"Yeah, George is very well-behaved. But honestly? Arthur is wonderful with children."

Soon after, the siblings said goodbye, Arthur and Martin got into the glitzy red car, and the pair drove home. They killed the time by discussing the likelihood that Tigger might actually be a psychotic tiger with a steroid addiction.

 _Yes_ , Martin thought as he listen to Arthur's story about Piglet's acorn dependency. _This is more than enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when you're me, you try to figure out what movie your characters could possibly watch with a baby. Then you think of _Whinnie the Pooh_. Then you remember the sketch from _John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme_. Then you laugh more than you probably should at Pooh saying, "Oh god, am I like Tigger?!" Then this happens.  
>  I've never been happier to find a video on YouTube, like, wow.


End file.
